Love Will Remember
by Lovatic90xo
Summary: "Whether you lose someone in your family someone passes or your best friend or boyfriend It's, you will try to forget you'll try everything and you're confused why it happened but the end of the day if you go your separate way and they go their separate way somewhere in forever you'll dance again …together."


**A/N:- I've had this for awhile now and thought I'd update it, and to tell you that I'll still be carrying on with SM. This is a one-shot and I hope you like it, especially with the no delena at the TCA's which btw I'm still pissed at which made me write this even more lol. **

**Disclaimer:- basically the story is mine and I don't own Selena or Demi otherwise they'd be back together by now and out in public! (:**

**Twitter – lovatic90xo**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Love will remember**

"Hey Demi, have you seen-" Dallas my older sister said as she walked into my bedroom but stopped mid-sentence when she realized I was on the phone.

"Hold on a sec." I said into the phone before pulling the phone away from my mouth a little bit. "What dal?"

"I'll wait until you've finished on the phone." She said while pointing at the phone in my hand.

"Hey, I'll ring you back…yeah okay, talk to you in a bit." As soon as I hung up, Dallas walked the rest of the way into my room with the laptop in her hands. "What's up?"

Just as she was sitting down next to me she asked. "Have you listened to Selena's song?"

"I've listened to a lot of Lena's songs, which one are you talking about? If you haven't notice she has quite a few songs out dal." I said raising my eyebrows at her. What does she think I am psychic or something?

"Her new one, love will remember?"

I looked over my shoulder to my bedside table and stared at the CD that was placed there maybe a few hours ago before looking down at my hands that was in my lap. "No, I haven't had time to listen to her album yet. Why?" I said still looking down at my hands.

"Well I was on twitter and I saw this video and thought maybe you should see it? And then listen to the song or maybe should you listen to the song first and then the video-"

"What are you talking about Dal?"

"Just watch this first and then listen to the song okay?"

"..Okay."

She placed the laptop on my lap and pressed play before she got up and walked out of the room. I swear my heart stopped as soon as Selena came up on the screen wearing a black top with little white patterns all over that matched her trousers. A song that I'm guessing Dallas was talking about, _love will remember_ was playing quietly in the background but loud enough to listen to the lyrics while Selena sat next to a guy that was interviewing her who was wearing a shirt with the sleeves half way up and navy trousers.

"_Before she walked in here she said it was one of her favorite songs on the album, why is it one of your favorite?" He asked._

_She was looking back at him while she answered. "Love will remember?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Love will remember, urm I just feel like it was a great way to release everything. You can get confused after you go through things in your life and this was a positive way for me to approach it. I think it's to easy to, I think it's a way for me to explain.."_

The clip of Selena and the guy changed and now I was looking at myself from 5 years ago with Selena sitting next to me. It was a video from one of our vlogs we used to do. We were in a hotel room I had these big blue sunglasses on and a blue top with my hair down and Selena had this glittery top and her hair tied back. We were both dancing to Britney Spears – womanizer, while this clip was playing I could still hear Selena voice talking in the background.

"_Express it in a peaceful way and I think the lyrics are really beautiful. My favorite lyric of that song is __somewhere and forever we'll dance again __and that's because whether you lose someone in your family someone passes or your best friend _or_ boyfriend_ _It's, you will try to forget you'll try everything and you're confused why it happened but the end of the day if you go your separate way and they go their separate way somewhere in forever you'll dance again …together." _

The video went back to her and she gave a small smile once she finished before a different clip came up of us. Just like the one before it was taken from one of our vlogs we did but this one was in black and white and we were in her bedroom sitting on the bed.

"Were nerds together." Selena younger self said as she put her arm around my shoulder while we were both looking at the camera smiling.

I leaned my head against hers. "Yes together." I lifted my head up still smiling the whole time and looked at her "Forever."

"Forever." She repeated just as happily as I did and smiling back at me.

And then I was just sitting here looking at a black screen with all these old feelings going around inside my head. Why did she have to show me that? Knowing I would be seeing her later at the tca's is not going to make this any easier for me.

I'm not actually sure how many times I listened to that one song, I probably broke the CD I listened to it that many times until my mom came into my room and told me I had to start getting ready. Before I knew It I was already there sitting down in my seat just after seeing Joe and his girlfriend while I sat next to Nick. I'm not quite sure when she came but she was sitting two seats away from me but for some reason things just seemed to be a bit awkward, whether it was just me or because of certain people that were around us.

I was so happy when she won those awards and I just wanted to get up and hug her so tight to the point where we both couldn't breathe.

During one of the breaks I saw her leave her seat with Ashley and I heard that once the TCA's were over she would be leaving early. I knew I had to see her before she left I couldn't leave things like this and although we had been texting each other things just seemed _odd_ and I didn't like this one bit.

Nick was talking to me but I wasn't really paying much attention the minute I saw Selena get up from her seat and leave.

"Sorry Nick, could you just excuse me for one second I'll be right back."

"Yeah sure, going to look for her aren't you?" He said raising his eyebrows at me with a smirk on his face.

"What? ..no I'm going to get a drink. Do you want one?"

"Of course you are." He said still smirking at me. "Yeah sure, why not."

"I'll be right back." I was already up and out of my seat by the time I finished my sentence and I could hear Nick laughing slightly as I walked away from him but I wasn't going to look back. I already knew he still had that smirk on his face.

Why did this place have to be so big? It took longer than expected to find her as everywhere I turned people would come up to me and start talking to me and I didn't want to be rude and ignore them. I came to the conclusion that she had gone back to her seat with Ashley so I went to the toilets to throw cold water over my face to try and calm myself down.

Thankfully no one was in there and went straight to the sink and turned the cold tap on and letting it run for a few minutes before putting my hands under the cold water. Just as I was about to duck my head closer to the sink a voice made me jump.

"Nervous?"

I dropped the water that was in my hands into the sink and held on to it while I turned my head to where the voice came from. There she stood beautiful as always right in front of me smiling.

"No, I'm just a bit hot." Why I try to lie to her of all people I don't know. She always knew and she would catch me out every time.

"Okay." She walked a bit closer to me. Keeping her eyes locked on mine. "Congratulation on winning by the way."

I smiled back at her and returning the stare she was giving me. She always did and probably always will have this hold over me. "Same to you .._hottie._" I said giving her a wink.

I could see her start to blush and looked down to the floor. She was still shy as ever. "Although you should of won that award." She said still looking down and biting her lip.

I didn't realize how close we had gotten, I took a step closer to her and put my hand under her chin and lifted her head up. She wasn't looking back at me but to the side. I moved a piece of hair behind her ear and tried to get her to look me in the eyes but she wouldn't.

"Hey, look at me." I said softly.

She finally looked me in the eyes and I knew what she was thinking. Even though she won that award she still had insecurities about her body just as much as I did and every other person out there.

"You are beautiful, okay? And you look absolutely amazing tonight just like you always do." I could see the corners of her mouth curl up into a smile.

"I've missed you." She whispered.

I pulled her into a tight hug, not wanting to let her go. "I've missed you too Lena, so much." I could feel her grip around my neck tighten slightly while I held her around her waist.

The hug lasted a bit longer than usual, both of us not wanting to let go but pulled away eventually. As soon as we pulled away she took a step back and straighten out her dress still looking down. I couldn't help but just stand here and stare at her, she truly is a beautiful person and not just on the outside but on the inside too and _god _did I still love her. I love her so _fucking_ much that it _hurts!_

"What?" She asked while turning to look at herself in the mirror.

"Nothing, you're just so beautiful Lena."

At hearing her nickname she turned to look at me with tears in the corner of her eyes, threating to fall down those gorgeous rosy cheeks. Looking deep into those brown eyes that held so many emotions that always slowly pulled me into her and leave me speechless.

"I haven't-" I could hear her voice start to break. "_God_ it's been so long since I've heard you call me that …to long." She whispered the last part while she tilted her head back slightly and looked up to the ceiling while blinking a few times.

I reached out and held her hand lacing them together causing her to look at me. I pulled her in closer to me and placed her hands on my waist as I put mine under her arms and around her back causing me to pull her even closer so our body's were pressed together. I started to move slowly side to side and back and forth.

I felt her breath tickle the side of my ear and she let out a light laugh. "What are you doing?"

"Dancing."

It was quiet for a moment but we still kept moving until she finally stopped and leaned back slightly but still kept her hands on my waist. She had a small smile on her face that was slowly turning into a smirk.

"…What?" I asked.

"You've listened to my song, haven't you?" She wasn't exactly asking, she knew.

"Maybe.."

She raised her eyebrows while her eyes went slightly bigger too.

"Okay, yes but I mean I had to with Dallas basically shoving the laptop in my face to watch this video of you not that I wasn't going to listen to it anyway bu-"

"What video?" She asked cutting me off from my rambling, which I was thankful for.

"Dallas saw this video of you in an interview and basically someone edited and you was talking about that song."

"Oh."

"I know It's probably about _him_ but it's still a really great song and I love it."

Just as she was about to reply the door opened and a girl that looked like she worked here looked relived as soon as she saw me. "Oh there you are, you're up next Demi and they need you backstage to get you ready."

"Okay, I'll be right there." As soon as I replied she left.

I looked back at Selena who seemed to be deep in thought and pulled her into a hug before leaving. "I better go." I said once I pulled away.

Just as I pulled the door open her voice stopped me from walking out. "You were wrong."

I turned to look at her, frowning. "About what?"

"About the song."

I couldn't help but smile at her. "In that case, just so you know." I paused for a moment while staring back at her. "I'll never forget."

She smiled back at me and before she could say anything back I left. The walk from the restroom to backstage was a bit of a blur, I guess I was still on my high from her and I didn't want it to end. Nick was already waiting backstage for me as he was on drums for my performance as a surprised for the fans. He was stood there staring at me with this big grin on his face making me smile back at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Sooo …Where's my drink?" He asked while winking at me.

I gave him a light push but couldn't help but laugh. "Shut up."

**A/N:- The video that In this is real, I have posted it on my twitter if you haven't seen it and want to watch it (:**

**R&R Please and let me know what you thought. Thank you xox**


End file.
